Our First Kiss Went A Little Like This
by sammimcc1999
Summary: Every couple shares that first moment. That moment that they realize they truly like or love each other. The moment that they share their first kiss with each other. Next Gen.
1. Teddy and Victoire

_**A/N: So this is the school short story I promised you guys. I hope you like it and I'm hoping to turn it into more than a one-shot.**_

Victoire Weasley is a rambunctious 14 year old Gryffindor girl at her school Hogwarts-School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She inherited many things from her mother, Fleur, such as her long silky blond hair, her sparkling blue eyes, her kindness, intelligence and her Veela heritage. Being a Veela meant that she was loud, outgoing, athletic, and head-turningly beautiful. Boys fell for her left, right and center. But did she notice? Not one bit. She only had eyes for her two-years-older, close enough to be siblings friend Teddy. So it made complete sense to her that her first real kiss would be with him.

It was the beginning of summer in 2014 and Victoire had decided that she was bored. There was absolutely nothing to do and the closest person to her age was her sister Dominique, who was 4 years younger than her. She begged her mother to let her have her closest friend over, but Fleur said no. After that, all that could be heard for hours at Shell Cottage was: "Please, Maman please let Teddy come over!" "No I don't want to go swimming. No I don't want to bake cookies with Dominique and Louis. I want Teddy to come over!" "Let Teddy come over, Maman. Or I will floo myself away!"

Finally, fed up with all the begging, Victoire's father said to Fleur, "Just let the boy come over, Fleur. It will save us a lot of fights."

So Victoire got her way, again. She skipped happily up the stairs to her room, grabbed her bright red and gold cell phone, checked the time (4:00), and dialed Teddy's number. After about half a second of ringing, Teddy picked up and said "Thank you! Thank you so much for calling Victoire!" At those words Victoire felt her heart soar with happiness as she quickly replied "Why are you thanking me?"

"My Grandmother was about to make me clean something! Again!" There goes that feeling. "How could you tell?"

"She always get this look in her eyes, I try to avoid her when that happens." Teddy said quietly, as if his grandmother could hear him. He then asked "Why are you calling, anyways?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and hang. We could go to the beach and swim. Oh and Dom made cookies!" That always sealed the deal with Teddy. Dom's cookies were the best in the world.

"Alright I'll be over in a minute. I'm flooing over now."

Victoire almost dropped her phone to the ground in the rush to beat him to the fireplace. Sliding across the hall, nearly falling down the stairs, Victoire ran into the large blue and white living room just as he stepped out of the fireplace. They burst out in laughter and hugged each other. Fleur walked in the living room to see what all the commotion was about and smiled when she saw Teddy. "Hello, Teddy. How are you?"

Teddy whirled around expecting Victoire's father to be standing there, but smiled when he saw Fleur. He hugged her and said "Hi Aunty Fleur! I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine Teddy. Do you want some cookies that Dominique made? I know they're your favourite."

"Sure! Can we take them down to the beach? Victoire and I wanted to go swimming" Teddy replied with ease.

They walked into the kitchen, and Fleur grabbed some plastic bags to put the cookies in. She handed them to Victoire and said very sternly, "No eating until you're done swimming. Understand?"

"Yes, Maman. Can we go now?"

"Alright, ma chérie. Be back for supper."

As Victoire jumps over the last hill before the beach, she thinks about how different the beach is since she last saw it. The last of the seagulls had finally returned and the waves were crashing against the rocks so loudly that was nearly all you could hear. As she breathed in the first thing that she could smell was the salt water, but past that was the beautiful flower field and the smells of the stunning poppies, roses and the honeysuckles. The stunning flowers were shielded from the harsh waves by the sea of sand covering the ground. This is her home and she loved it. Especially when Teddy was there to enjoy it with her.

Victoire tossed the bag of cookies onto the sand, took of her cover-up and raced Teddy into the water. Soon he followed nearly catching her before she started the splash wars. They laughed and ducked and hit each other with water. They laughed ducking under the waves to avoid being hit. Soon it turned into a mud fight and that ended soon after Victoire got mud in her hair. Teddy ran out of the water and flopped onto the sand beside the cookies feeling exhausted. He grumbled "Why do you always win those?"

She laughed as she flopped down beside him "Because I'm awesome, that's why."

He smiled and rolled over to look at the clouds at the same time that Victoire did. Eventually they began another contest of finding the coolest shaped cloud. Teddy found a flower-shaped one and Victoire joked about his unmanliness. Then she found a heart and he never let that go, saying "Which guy made you in so much love you can only see hearts everywhere?"

She play-punched him and said "No one. Hey it's almost supper time. I think."

Teddy smiled and said "I bet I can beat you to the door."

She laughed "No way Lupin. I'll definitely beat you." Soon they were at the last hill. You couldn't see the cottage over it so it made an awesome final leg of the race. Victoire tripped over a rock and fell. She felt a sharp pain in her ankle and when she looked down she saw two bite marks. She heard a rattle and saw the grass bend in the field beside her, marking a trail where the snake had slithered away. Victoire saw the ground rush up towards her and she fainted. But Teddy didn't notice, and he kept running. Soon he reached the door and shouted "Ha! I beat you Victoire!" Then he proceeded to do his victory dance.

That's when he noticed that Victoire wasn't standing there anymore. He yelled her name and when she didn't respond, rushed over the hill. It took him a minute to realize that she was lying on the ground, eyes closed. He says to her "Victoire can you hear me? Vic?"

When she doesn't answer he paces, wondering if he should get Fleur, or if she's just playing a prank on him. After a full minute passes Teddy is about to go race to the house to tell Aunty Fleur when he remembers a story that his Grandmother read to him and Victoire when they were little. He had dozed off in the middle of it but had woken up just in time to hear "The prince rushed to the beautiful princess's side. Seeing she was asleep he heard a voice behind him say 'True love's kiss will break any curse and cure any ailment.' He looked at the princess leaned over her and kissed her very gently. As soon as his lips touched hers, her eyes opened and they lived happily ever after." Teddy looked at Victoire, so frail and helpless. He sat down and gently lifted her unto his lap. He gently moved a strand of hair off her face and kissed her. At that exact moment Victoire opened her eyes and smiled.

When Teddy saw her eyes were open, he stammered, his face and hair bright pink. "Victoire, I was so worried and you weren't waking up and I remembered that sto-"

At that Victoire leaned up and kissed him again. They both looked away, bright red. He got up and held a hand out to help her up. She gladly took it and they walked back to the house together, hand in hand. Both vowing in their minds never to speak of that again.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you read this than take a look at my other stories, especcially Kid Nation: Cardin City. I'm looking for some more OCs. Thanks and a gold star to everyone who reviews!**_


	2. Rose And Scorpius

_**A/N: So here is my second installment of the My First Kiss Went A Little Like This series. I've decided to do a series of one shots of different characters first kisses. It was a short story for school asnd now its a fanfiction story! Anyways, I've been very busy with student council, so I'm sorry for not updating sooner. **_

Rose looked up from her work long enough to see her best friend, Scorpius, ruffle up his hair and wiggle his eyebrows at a random girl across the common room. She rolled her eyes at him expecting the usual girlish giggle and the hush of her whispering to her friends, but instead heard the words and the saw the wand movements for the Stinging hex and Jelly-Legs curse. She laughed as Scorpius got hit with it, and went over to help him up. His face looked like a couple thousand bees had stung him and he murmured out "Hospital wing. Now!"

She picked him up, put the levitating spell on him and ran to the Hospital Wing, with him trailing behind, bumping into walls. When they reached it, Rose dropped him on a bed and sat in the chair beside. She yelled out, "Madame Lovegood, Scorp got hit with a stinging hex and a Jelly-Legs curse at the same time!"

"A young woman bustled out of the back room and tsked at Scorpius. "Again ? Who is so mad at you?"

Rose laughs "A couple of smart Ravenclaw girls that are way out of his league."

Scorpius glares at her and tries to speak, but Madame Lovegood tells him to not talk or it will be even more painful than it already is.

After dosing Scorpius with a dozen different potions she says to Rose "He is free to go for the night. You are not to let him out of your sight. If he comes in contact with any other spells in the next 24 hours, you will rush him back here even if it means you are going to miss class."

Rose nods solemnly at her and leaves with Scorpius in tow. They walk along the corridors towards their common room not talking until Rose blurts out, "Which girl was it this time, Scorp?"

He looks at her with a sad look on his face and replies "Jenna Moran."

Rose's mouth falls open "You tried to flirt with her? She has a boyfriend. _And she's two years older than us!_"

He scowls and says "I didn't know that. You could have told me that before!"

"I didn't know which girl you were going after this time!"

"What do you mean this time?"

"You have flirted with every girl in our year and every girl below and above it. It's not my fault that I don't know the girl of the day- pardon me the girl of the hour!"

"I have not 'flirted' with every girl in our school!"

"You have! You've flirted with every girl but me!"

Scorpius goes silent and finally replies with a small smile on his face, "Is that why you're mad? Because I don't flirt with you? Are you jealous, Rose?"

She scoffs "Me? Jealous? Never."

He looks at her and says "You are jealous. Rose Nymphadora Weasley is jealous of all the girls that I flirt with. Never thought that I would see the day."

She scowls, but before she can reply to his remark he leans over and kisses her. When he breaks away he's grinning and her face is bright red. Scorpius clears his throat and says, "Well then, how about we go to the library?"

Rose giggles "Alright, but we have to grab my work."

_**A/N: Alright that's it for now! So review, follow and all that crap. Gold stars to everyone who reviews this! All for now, so dream on.**_


End file.
